


Game, Set and Match

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Competition, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon, Quidditch, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's after Quidditch that the real games begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game, Set and Match

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) drabbletag prompt "quidditch".

Although Ginny and Cho played for the same team, it was in the showers after quidditch where the real match began. Chasing, trying to get possession, clothes moving from hand to hand as though they were the quaffle. Quick, nimble but with devastating power, the hand of Ginny's right arm would flex, fingers beating against Cho's g-spot without mercy as Cho flicked her thumb over Ginny's clit, trying to beat her to it. Both were chasing the elusive golden moment that would undoubtedly win their game and sadly call an end to their little tournament but Ginny was a chaser by nature, her attention to detail wasn't as honed as Cho's and she found herself caught by the seeker, coming undone in her grip, giving in.

In the afterglow she kissed Cho, a sweet and shy girl off the pitch yet a deadly seeker in the air and on the ground. Ron had made many a joke about her being a keeper but Ginny was starting to believe it herself. She'd well and truly been outplayed and that was no mean feat.

"Good game," Ginny muttered against Cho's lips, not thinking about their victory on the field the slightest bit.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
